The One Lucky Girl
by BeatlesElfObsession
Summary: A teenage Beatles fangirl wins a contest; the prize being a date with Paul McCartney. The girl is thrilled, but Paul's not too enthusiastic. But when Paul gets sick and the prize has to be changed, they find out how just how crazy a fanatic can be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**So, this is my first ever fan fiction story. It might suck and it might be great, I don't really know. Please review! I really want feedback! =)**

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it!" cried Tara, "Charity, you're the luckiest girl in the world!"

Tara was bouncing around her friend, Charity, who sat staring dreamily into space. "You'll go out to dinner, then you'll dance, and kiss, and get married, and…and…" Tara had begun to hyperventilate. She plopped down on a chair next to Charity. She calmed herself down for a moment, then looked at her friend, shrieked, and jumped up again. "Charity, aren't you excited? This is BIG NEWS!"

Charity continued to stare into space with a silly grin. "Of…course I'm excited. No…excited is an understatement. But…it…hasn't quite…sunk in yet…" She sighed amorously and tilted her head to one side. "Paaaauuul McCaaaartneeey…" she breathed slowly.

Tara squealed giddily, and cried out, "Yes, Paul McCartney, Paulie, Macca! You're going out to dinner with PAUL MCCARTNEY! Oh, tell me again how it happened!"

Charity still hadn't focused her eyes. She felt like she was in a dream, "I was at the mall…there was a stand…the lady said I could write my name and phone number on a paper and put it in a jar…said there would be a drawing…one lucky girl would go out to dinner with…Paul McCartney…I thought it couldn't hurt-"

"And you won!" cut in Tara, "My best friend won the contest! Oh, I could just DIE!"

The magnitude of the news was beginning to dawn on Charity. Her eyes focused, and she started as if she had just awakened. Her breathing quickened. "I'm the lucky girl…I'm going out to dinner with…with PAULIE!" She jumped up (as did Tara) and they began to jump about like deranged bunnies. "Me! And Paul! And me! Tara! Tara, it's too good to be true! IT'S TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!" Both girls began to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You did WHAT?" yelled Paul, staring with shock at his manager, Brian Epstein.

"I created a contest with the prize being a dinner with you" replied Brian calmly.

Paul put his hand on his forehead and spoke exasperatedly, "You start a contest with ME as the prize and don't tell me? That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah," agreed Ringo, with a smirk "We all know it's me the girls want."

George chuckled from the corner where he was perched with his guitar, as always.

"Listen, Paul," said Brian, "It's just for publicity. You know, to connect a little with all those crazy screaming fans of yours."

Paul breathed deeply and tried to keep his voice under control, "Brian, look out the window, please."

Brian glanced where Paul indicated, "A little shop, so?" he asked impatiently.

"You want to know what's in that little shop, and every other shop in the world, Brian? I'll tell you! That shop is filled with Beatles albums, Beatles posters, Beatles boots, suits, wigs, shirts, DOLLS…!" cried Paul, "Brian! WE'RE. ALREADY. FAMOUS!"

John chuckled as he walked over to Paul. "Now, calm yourself, mate. It's not that bad. You might have fun!" he said winking."

Paul sighed deeply and scowled. "Fine. When is this…_prize dinner._" he said with disdain.

"Tomorrow!" said Brian cheerily.

Paul opened his gorgeous eyes wide and muttered to himself, "Oh sure, tomorrow, _naturally_!" He looked sarcastically at Brian, "And I suppose the girl is already picked out as well?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" said Epstein, oblivious to Paul's exasperation, "A girl called Charity Baker, seventeen years old. You'll meet her at 18:00 tomorrow and go to a private restaurant where the fans can't get to you."

"Let me get this straight; I meet the bird, take her to dinner, talk to her for a while, and then ditch her?" said Paul, glaring at his manager.

"Uh, in a way, yes. But you _will _be gentlemanly and polite…?" said Brian, "Ditch her, indeed!"

"Oh, yes. Yes of course, I will be polite and enthusiastic as always!" said Paul, curtsying sarcastically. He walked out of the room, muttering under his breath.

Brian, marched out as well, with a victorious expression.

John sat down on the hotel couch beside Ringo.

"Poor bloke," he said, "I don't blame him for not wanting to go out with some mad fan girl. The nerve of that Epstein…"

"Yeah", agreed Ringo, "It's bad enough dealing with those screaming, fainting girls when we're all together and with policemen surrounding us."

George looked up from his guitar strumming and grinned sheepishly, "I think it'd be fun."

John grinned at him and jokingly threw a pillow at him. "Oh, sure. You would!"

George laughed and launched the pillow back at the couch, hitting Ringo in the head.

"Oy!" he cried, laughing and jumping up, "I'll get you for that!"

Pretty soon the three were in an all out pillow war, giggling like little children.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's another chapter. But please, if anyone's reading this, PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know if I should keep writing if no one reviews!**

Chapter 3

"John?" came a soft whisper in the dark. John groaned and rolled over in his makeshift bed on the hotel floor, but did not wake up.

"Hullo, John!" the whisper came again, louder this time.

"Hm? What?" asked John groggily, "What is it?"

"It's me, Paul." Paul switched on the small light near his bed. George whimpered softly in his sleep from the other bed.

John sleepily crept over to Paul's bed and sat on the side. Even in the dim light, he could see something was wrong with his friend.

"What's the problem?"

Paul's face was pale and lined with sweat.

"It's just that it's freezing in here! Did the heating break down? Are there any extra blankets in here?"

John frowned. If anything it was a bit toasty in the room. He put his hand on his friend's forehead and his face melted into concern. Paul's forehead felt hot; much hotter than it should have been. Suddenly, Paul shivered violently.

"'Ey, mate. You're not doing so well, are you?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm not feeling so well…" Paul replied with a grimace.

"Oy, what's happening?" called Ringo sleepily from the couch where he slept.

"Ringo, would you please go dampen a rag for Paul's forehead? It seems he's coming down with something." said John, as he wrapped his own blanket around Paul.

"Yea, I'll get it straight away." said Ringo, hastily making his way towards the bathroom.

Paul coughed a deep, strained cough which rattled his whole body.

"Blimey, he really is sick, ain't he?" remarked Ringo, pressing the cool rag against his sick friends forehead.

Paul was still shivering. John brought his jacket and helped his buddy put it on.

George stirred, and then sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Gee, I've been sleeping through a party, eh?" he remarked, looking at the group gathered around Paul.

"Something like that," responded John, smiling slightly. "Poor chap's gone and got ill!" he continued, indicating Paul.

"Aw, poor Macca. Can I do anything for him?" asked George anxiously.

"No, I think what he needs now is some sleep. We've been up late with all these shows, that's probably what caused his illness." answered John.

"As a matter of fact, I think he's already sleeping." said Ringo, "Poor lad, he's all tuckered out."

"Well, it wouldn't do us no harm to get some sleep too." said John.

John switched off the light, and they all returned to their beds…or, well, their floor and couch.

Then there was silence, until:

"John?" came another soft whisper.

John groaned, "What is it now?"

George's face peered over the edge of the bed frame.

"Does this mean that Paul won't be able to make it to his date tomorrow?"

John grinned despite his exhaustion, "We'll see, Georgie. Now shut up and get some sleep!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was six hours before the prize dinner; Charity and Tara were bursting with anticipation. They were both at the Baker's house, in Charity's room, preparing. Charity had invited Tara to come to the meeting place and meet Paulie before he and Charity went off to the restaurant.

"Ooh! I'm so excited!" giggled Tara, "Hm, Charity McCartney…yes that sounds lovely! What will you name your first child? Oh, I will be the godmother, right?"

Charity laughed. "Hey, hey. Slow down! We'll take it nice and slow; go on a few dates, meet each others parents…and THEN get married and have baby. And of course you'll be the godmother dear!"

Tara sighed and flopped onto the bed. "And you'll let me be a bridesmaid?"

"Yes, naturally." replied Charity coolly. She pulled on a flouncy pink dress, twirled in front of the mirror, and decided against it. She then put on a soft green dress with a white sash, and smiled shyly into the mirror, miming a conversation with Paul. Tara appeared in the mirror wearing a yellow dress with a fluffy skirt. Her straight black hair was in a high ponytail with a pink ribbon.

"Stunning, Charity! You look absolutely dazzling! Here, let me do something with your hair."

Charity sat while Tara worked with her thick brown ringlets. She plaited her hair; a long French braid that went over her shoulder, with one curl left to fall across her forehead. Charity smiled into the mirror, then grabbed a daisy from the dresser and stuck it behind her ear. "Thank you, Tara!" she said genially.

"Now hurry up, we only have a few hours left!" cried Tara, glancing at her watch.

Both girls proceeded to put on makeup, spray copious amounts of perfume, burst into random squealing fits, and spend a ridiculous amount of time in front of the mirror. Finally, an hour and before meeting time, they were ready.

"Come on, it takes five whole minutes to walk there, and we mustn't keep them waiting!" said Charity.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, it's been a while. Please review. Please? It's fun to write but if no one's reading, there's no point. Please review if you're reading. Someone? Anyone?...**

Chapter 5

John looked at his watch, and then at Paul. It was already 17:00. They had decided to wait and see if Paul would be well enough to go to dinner, and they were running out of time.

"John, what are we going to do?" asked Ringo, "The lad's certainly not well enough to go out."

Paul sniffled and rubbed his droopy eyes. His face was pale and his cheeks sunken. His shallow breathing was stuffy and raspy. His fever hadn't gone down, and he was weakly holding the damp rag to his forehead.

"I honestly don't think I could stand by meself, let alone go on a date… I didn't want to anyway, but Epstein will go into a temper…he'll surely-" Paul was interrupted by an awful coughing fit that seemed to drain all the health and energy out of him.

"Now, never mind that Epstein. We can handle him. It's you I'm worried about." said John, sitting down beside his friend, "You've got a bad flu, and you'll be needing someone to stay and take care of you."

"I just feel bad for the girl." said George, "After all, she did win the contest, and she was promised a prize."

"Listen, I've got an idea." said Ringo, "Let's all three healthy ones go down to the meeting place and let her pick one of us in Paul's place, and the other two can come right back and look after Paulie."

John bit his lip and looked down at the sick bassist. He didn't feel comfortable leaving him alone, even for half an hour.

"Go on." said Paul feebly, "I can manage for a short time. I-" He was again interrupted by a coughing fit. He worked to catch his breath again, then regained as much composure as he could.

"I'm serious, mates. Go ahead. I'll be fine. And you'll be right back, right?"

"Yeah, two of us at least. I'll surely be coming back, with a face like this." joked Ringo.

"Well…I suppose we ought to…" said John hesitantly.

"And we'll be right back!" George assured Paul.

"I'll be fine…" repeated Paul with a weak smile, "Go on."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Charity and Tara sat on the steps of a shop near the park where they were to meet Paul McCartney. They sat there for fifty-five minutes, telling each other stories of Charity's future with her favorite celebrity, squealing, and trying their best to continue breathing.

It was precisely 18:00 when a limousine pulled up. Tara let out a little shriek, and then both girls stood, smoothed their skirts, and tried to look mature and collected.

The door opened and, much to the girl surprise and delight, John, Ringo, and George stepped out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! It's all of them…!" screamed Tara, before falling to the ground in a deep swoon.

Ringo raised his eyebrows and John looked inquisitively at the fallen girl.

In an effort to conserve her dignified demeanor, Charity plastered on a smile and stepped over her friend.

"Good evening Mr. Lennon. Mr. Starr. Mr. Harrison. Mr.-"

Charity stopped and looked confused. Oddly, Paul wasn't there! What was happening?

John cleared his throat and looked at the others, who motioned for him to do the talking.

"Good evening, young lady."

Charity blushed and felt faint.

"I'm afraid I must bring the news that Mr. McCartney wasn't able to make it. He's fallen ill. We apologize sincerely, and we all came so that you might have your second choice."

Charity's face fell. Paul was the one she wanted. She glanced over the others without much interest. George, on the other hand, was very interested. He looked at Charity curiously, and crossed his fingers that she might pick him. He flashed his dazzling, crooked smile and looked shy.

Charity studied them for time, but inside her head, a scheme was coming together. Suddenly, a smile spread across her face.

"Thank you very much, sirs. That is dreadfully bad news about Pauli-…Mr. McCartney. But I would be much obliged if I might join Mr. Harrison for dinner instead?"

All three Beatles smiled, especially George.

"Oh yes, gladly!" he replied hastily.

John was relieved. He really wanted to get back to the hotel and look after Paul.

"Have fun, George!" called Ringo, as he and John climbed back into the car.

"Now let's get back to the hotel quickly!" said John to the driver.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Charity stood next to George until the taxi carrying John and Ringo was out of sight. Then she grabbed George's arm and started running while she dragged him behind her, stepping over the still unconscious Tara on the way.

"Where are we going?" asked George, confused.

"Quick! We need to get a telephone and call a cab!" answered Charity.

George still didn't understand, but he went along with it. They dashed into a nearby grocery store, where the grocer consented to let Charity use his phone. She called for a taxi to pick them up as soon as possible. Then she pulled George out the door again.

George tried again, "Why do we need a taxi? Where are we going?"

Charity flashed a smile at him and replied, "Well, my prize was to see Paulie. And if he's sick, then he really needs me! You understand, right?" She batted her eyelashes.

George looked baffled, hurt, and then his adorable smile broke across his face.

"Okay." he answered, "I understand!" It crossed his mind that Paul might not want this girl barging in , especially when he was ill, but another dazzling smile from Charity quieted his doubts.

The taxi arrived, and, encouraged by more eyelash movements from Charity, George gave the driver the address of the hotel the Beatles were staying at.

George was hurt that Charity didn't care about being with him, but he was to twitterpated to voice his sorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all the reviewers! I'm glad someone's enjoying this! =)**

Chapter 8

"So Georgie got his wish!" laughed Paul when John and Ringo came in, "How was the bird? Anything special?"

"Eh…she was pretty enough. Seventeen, though. It makes more sense for George to go with her if you ask me. They're closer in age." replied Ringo.

"You know, there are two types of fan girls." said John, flopping onto the couch, "The ones who scream and chase us, and the ones who try to act calm and collected while screaming inside. That bird was the second type. Rather annoying, she seemed. We're all lucky we got out of it."

Paul smiled, and then broke off into a coughing fit. It was the type of cough that sounded like it came from the depths of his body, and seemed to shred his insides. John jumped off of the couch, and he and Ringo leaned over their friend. After he finished coughing, Paul tried to catch the air rasping through his throat. Ringo scurried off to get a glass of water. Paul struggled to breathe for a bit, and then took a deep breath and turned on his side weakly. Ringo sat next to him and rubbed his shoulder soothingly. John looked down at him anxiously.

"'Ey, mate. You gonna be alright?" he asked.

Paul's eyes closed and then slowly fluttered open again. When he spoke, it was in a faint, hoarse voice.

"I…I'll be alright. I just…need some sleep, that's all."

John and Ringo sat watching their sick friend until his breathing became relaxed and regular. Then, they quietly stood up and went to the separate living room in the suite.

John looked apprehensively into the room Paul was sleeping in.

"I hope he gets better. He looks so miserable!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Ringo reassured him, pulling out a deck of cards.

The two began to play card games then, checking in on Paul every little while.

"I wonder how George is faring." said Ringo, looking up.

Little did he realize that he was about to find out in a way he never would have guessed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for waiting so patiently! At long last, here is the next chapter =)**

**To be honest, I'm a little surprised that people like this so much. But thanks for the support! Your comments are really encouraging!**

Chapter 9

As the cab pulled up to the hotel, Charity straightened her dress and tried to control her breathing. She jumped out of the car and, as an afterthought turned around and smiled at George as he hopped out, too.

"So…what are we doing here again?" asked George bewilderedly.

Charity fluttered her eyelashes and grinned.

"Well," she said, "I wouldn't want to _disappoint _Paul. After all, I won the contest, and I'm sure he was looking forward to it. I can help nurse him back to health!"

Charity threw her arms in the air and nearly screamed out loud. But she caught herself and suppressed the scream, hyperventilating slightly. Covering up the maniacal look on her face, she turned back to George, who was staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"Ehm…are you sure?" asked George doubtfully.

"Of _course _I'm sure! Paul must have been terribly upset when he fell sick!"

George was still unsure, but Charity took his hand and pulled him into the hotel lobby. The doorman began to bar their way until Charity pointed at George, then they were let through quickly.

George still wasn't sure about the whole thing. He remembered Paul being upset about the idea of the date, and he knew that Paul had not, in fact been looking forward to it. But somehow, he just couldn't deny Charity's wishes. George looked at her warily. Now that he thought about it, she wasn't really the nicest girl in the world. In fact, he told himself, it was very mean of her to ignore him entirely. She didn't care about him at all! He got angrier and angrier the more he though about it and, just as they reached the hallway where the Beatles were staying, he halted.

Charity looked back dazedly. The maniacal look had come back into her eyes.

"Come on, then!" she urged, "Which door is it?" She tugged lightly on his arm.

George stood firm. He took a deep breath and answered, "This isn't right. Paul wouldn't want anybody bursting in while he's ill. Especially you! And you know it! Not only that, but you've completely disregarded the fact that I've taken time out of my day to come along with you. You don't even care!"

Charity was taken aback.

"Oh, Georgie," she said, " You don't understand! As much as I would _love _to lark about with you, I know that Paul needs me! You trust me, right, ducky?"

George started to let down his defenses, but then thought about it again.

"No!" he said, "He doesn't need you! He doesn't even _want_ you! I, however, did want you! Note the past tense. You're not a real Beatles fan; you would care about all of us if you were! You're just a maniac!"

Charity was starting to get annoyed. She was just _dying _to see Paul. And George wasn't being of any help. She decided to change her tactics and assumed a pouty face. But George didn't care about her pretty face anymore. He cared about keeping this insane bird away from the other Beatles, _especially _Paul.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooooo! So, I finally wrote another chapter. I think the story is closing pretty well, but I'll probably add one more chapter after this to finish it. Haha this story makes me laugh =)As usual, thanks for reading and please review! **

Chapter 10

Back in the hotel room, John and Ringo sat on the edge of Paul's bed, the latter having been just woken up by another violent coughing fit.

"My goodness, that sounded even worse than last time!" said John, concernedly.

"Ug…believe me, it feels even worse…if that's possible…" replied Paul, sighing.

Ringo handed him a glass of water, which Macca feebly attempted to drink, succeeding mostly in dribbling it on himself. John and Ringo exchanged apprehensive glances. Paul leaned back and squinted his eyes shut. It was obvious his head was hurting a lot.

Then, the three Beatles heard a racket in the hallway.

"What in Mona Lisa's name is that?" asked Ringo. John raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Paul just closed his eyes tighter and put his hands to his head. The commotion seemed to be getting closer.

"What the-" began John.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Before anyone knew what was happening, two figures rushed through the doorway. It was Charity in the lead, and George trailing behind tugging on her arm. Then, abruptly, everyone stopped and stared. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Both Ringo and John sat with eyes wide and mouths open. Paul opened his eyes and stared without moving. Charity skidded to a stop and opened her mouth to scream. George's was using his full weight to try to pull Charity back out of the room (unfortunately, he is pretty much a stick figure, so it wasn't working).

Then everything sped up. Charity let out a scream that could have been heard by a deaf person halfway across the earth. George lost his grip and fell backwards. Ringo ran to help George up while John jumped up to help get rid of the shrieking girl. And Paul just lay there, immobile, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. And now, despite all the three well Beatles holding her back, the deranged fan girl was making her way towards him, screaming all the way.

"Paul! Oh, Paulie, I'm here! Don't worry I'll help you! Oh! OH!"

Finally, with all his strength, John managed to yank Charity down onto the floor. With the wind knocked out of her, she was momentarily silent.

John looked around at the crazy scene.

"Now…_What. On. Earth. Is. Going. On. Here?!_" he cried.

No one could answer. No one really knew. Finally, George spoke up breathlessly.

"This…absolutely mad bird…will think of nothing but Paul! She completely ignored _me_, and she dragged me all the way here to see him!" he looked up at John, "I tried to stop her! I did what I could!"

Paul slowly sat up in his bed, jaw hanging, causing the other three to have to push Charity back down.

"What in the name of…" he began, and then stopped, "I don't even…" he stopped again. Then he flopped back onto the pillow.

Everyone just looked at each other. No one knew what to do. Then, suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

The door swung open and Brian Epstein trudged in.

"Now boys, I…" he paused, gaping at the scene that met his eyes.

His head turned first this way then that, taking in all that surrounded him.

"What on _earth _is going on in here?!" he finally managed.

"You're guess is as good as ours," said Ringo, rubbing his forehead.

Eventually, little by little, the whole story came out, everyone's eyes growing wider with each addition. Throughout the ordeal, Charity kept trying to subtly move towards Paul, but someone always barred her way. Finally, after he thought he had a pretty good grasp on the story, Brian turned to the door.

"And where are you going?" asked George, still sitting on the floor, and still very wary of the insane girl nearby.

"To report this to the police!" he cried, "This is _absolutely _unacceptable!"

"The police! Oh no! No! I haven't done anything illegal!" yelled Charity, jumping up, tears brimming in her eyes, "I promise I'll be good! All I wanted was to help Paulie!"

Brian just gave her a cold look and ran off to the nearest telephone. Charity sank down to the ground. She looked so pitiful that George almost felt sorry for her. Almost, but not quite.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is, the last chapter. My very first finished FanFic! Thanks everyone so much for the support =) I'm glad you enjoyed it! I suggest you check out my other story if you like this, and I'll be writing more stories soon!**

Chapter 11

It was a couple of hours after the whole ordeal when the Beatles were finally able to just be alone again. Now they were back in their hotel room; this time just the four of them. Paul still lay in his bed on which John was also sitting, while George and Ringo both sat on the floor nearby.

"Well," said Ringo, "That was _quite _an adventure!"

"Ug…Tell me about it," groaned George, supporting his head with his hands.

"Yeah," wheezed Paul, "I'd say Georgie got the worst of it."

"'Ey," interjected John, "What about you? After all, you were the reason for all the trouble!"

"No," said Paul, smiling weakly, "That was Brian. Besides, the lunatic never actually got at me! I'm afraid I wouldn't be here if she did!"

"Oh, believe me, you wouldn't!" exclaimed George, turning to him wide eyed.

"Yeah, I guess you would know!" laughed Ringo. George put on a pretend pouty face.

"It's not funny!" he complained jokingly, "She nearly killed me!"

"Aha! So it wasn't so magnificent as you imagined, eh?" chuckled John. George half-grinned.

"No. No it wasn't. It was really quite awful. She didn't care about me at all!"

"Aw, it's all right, mate! We care for you!" said John, smiling his maniac-Lennon smile and ruffling his pal's hair.

Paul coughed forcefully and collapsed onto his pillow, shutting his eyes. His friends all looked worriedly at him.

"We really ought to go get you a doctor now," said Ringo.

"No…no, I'll be alright…" protested Paul weakly.

"Well, then you'll have to at least let us act doctor to you!" cried John, getting up.

"I'll make the tea!" called Ringo as he marched off towards the kitchen section.

George started getting up, but Paul held up his hand.

"Not you," he said, "You need a break, too. I can't imagine what that bird must have done to your brain. Plus, I need someone for company!"

George smiled at his pal and sat on the edge of his bed. Paul grinned feebly back at him.

"So what did you-" Paul began, but was interrupted by another coughing fit. Finally, he caught his breath and continued, "So what did you even do with that girl?"

George rolled his eyes at the memory.

"Ug…you want to know what we did? Honestly? We came here. That entire time, all she did was drag me here."

Paul smirked, then looked quizzical.

"How did she even know where we were staying? I thought we had actually kept it a secret this time!"

George sucked in his cheeks and averted his eyes. Paul's eyes grew wide.

"You mean…no, you didn't. Did you tell her?"

George developed an intense interest with his shoes. Paul began to laugh. He laughed so hard that he had to stop and cough breathlessly for a minute, but when he caught his breath he was still grinning.

"So I've got you to thank for this whole ordeal, huh? My goodness, what did she do, cast a spell on you?"

George looked up, grinning sheepishly.

"Hey, she was _kind of _pretty…"

Paul burst out laughing again and this time, George joined him. John walked back in the room with a new blanket, which he draped over Paul. He looked from George to Paul.

"I probably don't want to know," he said, sitting beside George.

Just then, Ringo came back in with a cup of tea and handed it to his sick friend. He then sat down on the other bed.

"Well, I hope Eppy's learned his lesson about these stupid publicity stunts," sighed John.

"He'd better have," George said through gritted teeth, "I swear, if he puts me through something like this again-"

"Well, you know, it's not the worst we've been through." interrupted Ringo.

"And look at us: we're still alive and well!" continued John, and then glanced anxiously at Paul, "Well, that is, all except…"

Paul laughed and sank contentedly back into his mountain of pillows and blankets.

"It's alright. I'll be better soon enough, and I still have you fellows no matter what!"

"No matter what." agreed George, grinning merrily at his friends.

"Yup," said John, picking up a pillow, "I guess you're stuck with us…FOREVER!"

He hurled the pillow at Paul, who quickly retaliated with a pillow of his own. George and Ringo were swiftly included into the action, and pretty soon, the four best friends were yet again engaged in an all out pillow war.

THE END


End file.
